


Quick and sweet morning kisses

by RukiaSR



Category: The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I don't know anything, M/M, Slice of Life, Someone help, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaSR/pseuds/RukiaSR
Summary: Jun finds Hansol cute all the time, especially now that he is looking worried and pouty about a little detail on his neck.





	Quick and sweet morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just random Junsol fluff that suddenly..happened out of nowhere and I needed to write it..is this a drabble? Maybe it is-I have no idea what I have done. I only know I needed to have some fluff in my life and I saw UNB pics today and I was like 'ah cute' (don't mind me but hope you like-not sure what I have done)

He really couldn’t help but to look at the older male in awe as he stood by the bathroom door. He was so taken aback by his breathtakingly cute aura early in the morning-so mysterious yet pure. So sweet like the taste of strawberries and ice cream in a sunny bright afternoon. He felt at a loss of words just like the first time his eyes gazed at the sight of his boyfriend,lover- just some of the words he had to call the relationship they had, many ways to call whatever it was that they had going on. Something that truly didn’t need to have a name to explain what Jun felt for Hansol.

He couldn’t help but to steal glances at the innocent sweet hyung/boyfriend of his as he was checking his reflection on the bathroom’s mirror, fidgeting a bit and visibly embarrassed when taking notice of something on his neck which seemed to fill him with worries, “Junnie”

Jun hopped into the bathroom as the soft tune of his voice reached his ears- _and gosh_ , he was captivated by the sound of it. He wrapped his arms around Hansol’s frame, a light peck on the side of his neck as he stared into their reflection, “You called my name?”

To that, the reply of the eldest of the two was just a simple nod as his lips pursed into a pout, “Why would you do that…? Now I can’t even hide it…” his gaze quickly avoided Jun’s as Hansol noticed his staring at him on the mirror and having a grin on his face. A victorious one at that.

“Foundation exists you know? Plus what does a little bit of red going to--”

“I think I will just wear turtleneck sweaters until this disappears” Hansol interrupted the younger as he still was standing there, not moving a single inch away and comfortable in his embrace. Comfy yet embarrassed, he had no idea that the night before Jun would be all over his neck while having his body trapped against the mattress as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Hansol just shook his head trying not to get too lost in his thoughts. And Jun just couldn’t help but to smile at the cute sight.

He nuzzled Hansol’s neck and softly pressed his lips on his porcelain skin, “At least that way you don’t forget about me” he teased. _Nah, there is no way he will forget about me_.

And Jun could see how Hansol’s eyes darted everywhere and how he tried to get out of the small space that the bathroom was, quite alarmed-Jun guessed it probably was to escape his own heartbeats and he just wanted to swoon and scream- _Gosh you are so adorable,I’m smitten_. He still wouldn’t let go of his Hansol though and he ended up walking along the hall of their flat, clinging onto his neck without a care in the world.

“Don’t be pouty” _though you look irresistibly cute_ , Jun wanted to add, _like irresistibly cute I would kiss you so much right now if we didn’t have to go out_. Talk about tons of self-control- _Props to me for that_ , Jun said to himself. A light kiss on the cheek followed as they kept walking in direction towards the living room, “You don’t hear me complaining about the scratches on my back”

Hansol’s eyes widened and he quickly freed himself from Jun’s embrace, turning around to face him, “They do sting but I do not complain”

“You are complaining now”

“Come on, I am not and you love me” Jun took a step forward and placed his hands on Hansol’s shoulder, taking in the sight of his flustered expression, “Let me help you with the foundation”

Hansol didn’t look into his eyes as his feelings that were making him feel agitated were taking over him, “No one will notice?” he asked while fidgeting, gaze fixed on the ground.

“Only I will know that you are mine, Ji Hansol”

A soft smile was drawn across his face, one that let Jun know Hansol was feeling more at ease now. And Jun could have sworn right then and there that he had the biggest crush ever on Hansol, just like the very day he saw the lovely and cute boy in front of him for the first time. And he still looked as adorable as ever. He would swoon at any moment-and it would just feel right. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's about it! I hope you enjoy it 
> 
> You can find me at my : [twitter](https://twitter.com/rukiasrsr) =)
> 
> See ya!


End file.
